1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar energy devices and more particularly to forced air solar heating systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternative energy sources, such as solar energy, have attracted much attention from energy consumers in recent years. Because solar energy is abundant and free for the taking, a great number of devices have been devised to trap, store and use solar energies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,405 of D. A. Harrison a solar heating apparatus is disclosed which includes a corrugated member which holds and positions a plurality of pipes for carrying a fluid and a translucent window covering the corrugated member. The fluid becomes heated by the sun, and is then used to perform some useful work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,133 of T. E. Cook discloses a solar panel assembly including air channels formed transversely beneath a corrugated, diaphanous cover so that air circulated therethrough will absorb solar energy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,728 P. Guba teaches an apparatus for collecting radiant heat including a hollow member having a side panel with a substantially flat exterior surface, the side panel absorbing radiation incident to the surface and transferring the heat therefrom to a fluid (such as air) passing through the member.
Finally, L. W. Brantley, Jr. teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,129 a solar energy panel including a solid, corrugated absorber member having a plurality of tubular bores longitudinally formed therethrough for passing an energy absorbing fluid. The fluid is used for transferring thermal energy from the solar energy panel to other devices or structures.
All of the above mentioned solar heaters utilize an absorber surface that is deformed in some manner. Often, the deformation includes a corrugated member carrying pipes that carry heat absorbing fluids such as air or water. Other types of deformations include the undulated cover member of Cook or the waffled absorber surface of Guba. The primary purpose of these deformed absorber surfaces is to more efficiently trap solar energy by reflecting incident solar radiation several times before it escapes.
In summary, the prior art utilizes a fluid directing means such as pipes or baffles to direct air, water or other heat absorbing fluids across the upper or the lower surface of a deformed absorber. The heated fluid is then used to perform useful work.
In most instances, one solar panel unit does not absorb enough energy to satisfy a user's requirements. To overcome this problem, a plurality of solar collector units are often coupled in series and/or parallel to increase the heat absorbing capacity of the system. In the prior art, such coupling was accomplished by connecting individual panels together with pipes, hoses, conduits or the like which added a great deal to the expense and labor time involved in constructing the solar heating system.
Lastly, solar heater units found in the prior art are relatively complex assemblies of parts and usually cannot be constructed by the use of simple hand tools. This usually precludes the prior art solar heaters from being assembled in the technologically undeveloped areas where solar energy is most sorely needed.